Maze
by under.that.sun
Summary: Zoro actually has a very good sense of direction, he just loves to get lost and explore. He always goes the wrong way unless his instincts tell him his crew needs him. And the perfect chance for everyone to find out is when they get stuck in a maze...


**A.N. Syaoran the Water Kitsune asked me to do a non-romantic story about Zoro (her idea is the summary) **

**Summary: Zoro actually has a very good sense of direction, he just loves to get lost and explore. He always goes the wrong way unless his instincts tell him his crew needs him.**

**Warnings: none? Except my writing… it has mistakes (like always…).**

**Disclaimer: *clears throat* According to my conscience I have no right to lie, so yea, I don't own One Piece…**

"Woohoo! That was so fun!"

Franky stood up rubbing his butt. "Well when you're from rubber it is."

Brook sat up laughing. "Yohohoho! That was one fun flight!"

Zoro looked around with a raised eyebrow. "Is it just me or the surroundings changed?"

The over excited captain looked around. "It did! I could have sworn there weren't any walls when we landed." He looked up. "Or ceiling!"

Brook stood up, dusted his hat and put it on. "Well it seems this island is a strange one."

Luffy's eyes lit up. "Mysterious island!"

Franky lifted his sunglasses up and looked around. "So what are we going to do now?"

"Adventure!"

Zoro sighed and stood up. "Which way are we going?"

"Of course ahead! Follow me!"

Luffy started walking excited and the rest had no choice, but to follow their captain. Soon they reached ramification, it had four different corridors and above it there was a plate saying 'Welcome to the Maze! You have twelve hours to get out of it or you're going to die!'

"Well that's a cheerful way to great people."

Luffy laughed at Zoro's comment. "I'm sure we will get out of this maze before that happens! Now let's go, I can smell adventure!"

Luffy ran to the first tunnel, Brook laughed while Franky just smiled, only Zoro frowned, he didn't like this at all… Soon they reached another parting, this one had five tunnels, this time the plate above them said 'Don't damage the maze or the time will be reduced!'

The blue haired ship wright laughed. "I wonder what happened if I fixed the broken part?"

"Maybe nothing?"

Luffy waved it off. "It doesn't matter, we're not going to damage this mysterious maze!" He ran into the middle tunnel and started whistling. "Brook! Play a song!"

"Alright Luffy-san!" The skeleton took out a flute out of his ripped jacket and started playing some playful tune. Soon Luffy was singing along creating the lyrics with some meaningless words. Pretty soon Franky joined too. Quick after that they reached a place where tunnel continued further, but there also were some tunnels at sides.

The raven haired captain looked around. "Hmmm." He scratched his cheek. "Alright! Let's go left!"

It only took them five minutes to reach a dead-end, Luffy groaned. "That's not fair!" He pouted and turned away. "I guess we're going back."

They went back the pathway and tried the other two directions only to reach dead-ends again. Then the four straw hats got back to the second parting and went to the last tunnel at the right. Unfortunately the story repeated and no matter where the turned they always ran into dead-ends.

Luffy was starting to get annoyed, very annoyed, every time they went into another dead-end he would become even more annoyed. After all five tunnels were checked they understood that they need to go back to the first parting.

When they got there Luffy sat on the ground. "You know what guys? It's better if someone other leads the way…"

The three crew mates looked at Luffy surprised, Luffy doesn't give up leading others… He must got really tired of this if he said that…

The three crew members looked at each other. "I think Brook should lead us as he's the oldest."

The skeleton nodded and looked through the tunnels. "Let's got to that one!"

He pointed at the third pathway form the right, Luffy stood up and dusted his shorts. "Yosh! Let's go!"

Some hours later four very annoyed Straw Hat crew members walked out of that tunnel, unfortunately it also had another parting which had eight different tunnels and ALL of them ended in dead ends. All four of the sat on the ground, Luffy's stomach rumbled. "I'm hungry~"

Franky sighed. "Me too Luffy bro, but there's still two tunnels left to check…"

Zoro sighed. "Alright it seems I'm going to lead the way next."

Everybody's eyes widened and the looked at each other surprised, one question was in their minds, should they let Zoro lead the way? Is it possible to get lost even more? Brook and Franky looked at Luffy with questioning looks, he was the captain after all. The raven hair shrugged. "Okay, I don't mind."

The four stood up, Zoro turned around and started walking back the tunnel they first came from. "Hey Zoro bro, why are you going there?"

Zoro looked at Franky. "Well we flew here from that direction, so I thought we should try going there."

Luffy, Franky and Brook looked at each other surprised, what Zoro said was actually truth and they didn't even think about an opinion like that…

They walked quite a lot until they reached another split of tunnels, there were six of them and above there was another plate, this was a little more cheeky: 'It seems there's someone smart here! Good luck trying to find the right one!'

Zoro frowned at the plate. "Stupid labyrinth thinks I can't get out…"

He looked at every tunnel and chose the first from the left. The three crew members watched the first mate with interest – they never saw Zoro taking directions seriously. Soon they reached another parting, this one had eight tunnels Franky whistled. "Seems we're going to get stuck in here…"

A grin appeared on Zoro's face. "A challenge, huh?"

They stood there for several minutes till Zoro picked tunnel, this time it was second from the right. They walked through many turns and corners, several times the corridor would lose its walls or become really big, but there weren't any partings. The crew recovered their hope and started believing that they finally found the way out.

Unfortunately soon they reached another split of tunnel, it went further and there were a turning to the right and turning to the left. Zoro without hesitation turned at left, there were more turnings like that one, but Zoro always went forward and didn't make any turns. Luffy followed after his first mate with a huge grin on his face while Franky and Brook were simply surprised.

After some time they reached the end of the alley, it branched only to the left and right. The green haired swordsman stopped there looked at one side then to another and turned left. It only took the five minutes to reach the exit. When they saw light at the end of the corridor Luffy started running shouting that he was hungry.

When the rest of them walked out they saw Usopp waiting them. "There you are guys! The moment you took of this huge building appeared! You were gone for almost twelve hours!"

Luffy started running towards the ship which was docked nearby. "You won't believe it! Zoro got us out of there! He defeated that labyrinth like a pro!"

The surprised sharp shooter looked at Zoro surprised, the swordsman only shrugged and started walking towards the ship, he was aching for some booze…

**A.N. For some reason it sounds lame to me… *sighs* but this is the only way I thought I could do this, so yea, I hope you enjoyed! :}**


End file.
